Taffly
A Taffly is a small blue fly piñata. It has orange irises and a proboscis sucking mouth. It has white bug wings with yellow hard to see lines on them. It has light blue patterns on its body. Its tiny and stubby legs are of a deeper color than its main body. Its butt is larger than the front of its body. It is able to produce fertilizer by directing it to eat fruit. In Viva Piñata and Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise the fruit a Taffly swallows will transform into fertilizer which can then be picked up and used to fertilize a plant. In Viva Piñata: Pocket Paradise, where it is impossible to buy fertilizer from Costolot's Store, feeding a Taffly fruit will cause it to fart out fertilizer, which can be picked up to store for use later, and the fertilizer can then be used to fertilize plants. Easily attracted by the meagrest of bouquets, a Taffly has many uses: mobile fruity fertilizer factory, raw material for a Hot species, bait for Arocknids and Lickatoads... nobody said insect life was easy. The Taffly may seem a little bit lazy, but to put it to work for you only have to give it a piece of any fruit. Oh no! It seems your Taffly has caught on fire from the nearby Firebrand! Wait a minute... That Blaze-of-a-pinata is not a Taffly! Requirements Appear Requirements * Have any kind of flower in the garden. Visit Requirements *Have any 2 flowers in the garden. Resident Requirements * Has eaten 1 flower of any kind. Romance Requirements * Has eaten 1 poppy flower. * Have a Taffly house in the garden. Trouble in Paradise Requirements Appear Requirements * Have 2 daisies in the garden. Visit Requirements * Have any kind of fruit in the garden. Resident Requirements * Has eaten any kind of fruit. Romance Requirements * Has eaten 1 poppy flower. * Have a Taffly house in the garden. Species Variants *Feeding it a poison ivy flowerhead changes its color to green. *Feeding it a buttercup seed changes its color to yellow. *Feeding it a blackberry seed changes its color to purple. Evolutions When set on fire by sending it to a Firebrand then quickly dousing with the watering can evolves it into a Reddhott. Uses *Eating a Taffly helps meet the Lickatoad Resident requirements. *Having 4 Tafflies (or 4 Raisants) in the garden helps meet the Arocknid Visit requirements. *Eating 2 Tafflies (or 2 Raisants) helps meet the Arocknid Resident requirements. *Tafflies keep coming back, but they're only worth 300. However, by directing it to a Firebrand and watering it before it gets sick, you can make a Reddhott, which can be sold for 2100! *Directing a Taffly to a piece of fruit will produce single-dose fertilizer of the appropriate color(and unlock an achievement). Other Information * Despite being lower on the Food chain than the Lickatoad, the Taffly will still enter the garden if Lickatoads are present. * If you want to mass breed them and then turn them all into Reddhotts, be careful, as Arocknids will come with your many tafflies and then fight the Reddhotts! * The Taffly has a hard to see yellow dotted line pattern on its wings. In the TV Series T.N.T. Taffly T.N.T. Taffly is a character in the TV series first seen in the episode She Stomps at Night. Gallery Category:Species Category:Insect Species Category:Flying Species Category:Viva Piñata Species Category:Trouble in Paradise Species Category:Pocket Paradise Species